infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Setsuna Syndrome
Named after the best known case in the Loops, Setsuna Syndrome is when a Looper breaks in a time Loop and falls into the belief that if they do everything just so, the Loops will end. Attempts to end the Loops often end in increasingly bizarre and destructive ways, often forcing the sufferer and any other Looper stuck with them, to be shunted into Safe Mode Servers while the Administrator deals with the problems that the premature Loop termination created. This is a dangerous thing in the Infinite Loops because they did not begin because a potential Looper made an error, but instead because something attacked the World Tree, causing it to enter into a safe-mode while the Administrators handled the problem. As such, the Syndrome itself is a cause of many MLEs. Treat with caution. The other major manifestation is that of Loop Aware entities for whom 'preservation of the timeline' is a major part of the agenda. As loopers tend to derail the events such entities are attempting to guide, clashes are often inevitable. In addition, as they will not remember previous altercations, they can be recurring problems. Unawake variations of Setsuna Meiou herself still exhibit this behavior at times. Variations of Setsuna Syndrome *The Fixer: "Bad things happened the first time and now I'm in a Time Loop. So if I make it so that no bad things happen then I will be able to get out!" *The Baseline: "If I make it so that everything went just like it originally did, the Loops will end and I can finally continue my life!" *The Loop-Aware Guardian: "Ah, events are proceeding as foretold and... What the hell did just do?! Why? I must correct this immediately!" It should be noted that most Loopers who have not yet had the situation explained to them likely have shades of Setsuna Syndrome. If caught early enough, this is not an issue, the problem comes when they become so fixated on making things "right" that they fail to realize that the problem has nothing to do with them, and mentally break from the strain. Treatment If caught early enough, many times a simple explanation of the situation will be enough to treat the Syndrome. However, if a major psychotic break occurs first, this treatment might not be enough. Please contact your System Administrator for advice. Known Instances *Setsuna Meiou/Sailor Pluto: Looping version is recovered, but Unawake Loop Aware versions still exhibit this behavior to varying degrees. *Albus Dumbledore: Fully recovered. *Remilia Scarlet: Somehow managed to mix it with Sakura Syndrome. *Spyro (Legends): Mostly recovered. *Pikachu (Pokemon Anime): Had a very mild case for a single early loop, and has since recovered. *Inspector Fergus Cramer: Had a mild case during his earliest Loops; recovered after the truth was explained. *Michael J. Caboose (Red vs Blue): Mixed with Sakura Syndrome, all the forms of autism, and severe brain damage, in the form of Caboose Syndrome. *Helia (Winx Club): A mix of The Baseline and Loop-Aware Guardian types and an extremely advanced case, completely unwilling to accept the changes that his fellow Loopers have undergone since they started Looping and actively trying to make things the way he feels they should be (meaning how they were before the Loops started). Category:Looping Syndrome Category:Looping Event Category:MLE